Souls Interlocked
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day seven hundred and thirty-eight: Overhearing Jacob's question to Santana, Brittany considers 'soul mates'.  aka 'The High Priestess'


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 35th cycle. Now cycle 36!_

* * *

><p><em>Had the idea for this cycle back in July or August where I thought it'd be interesting to do <strong>a set inspired by tarot cards<strong>. My initial research then directed me to the cards of **the Major Arcana**, of which there were 22, so I combined two, which got me to 21, making this a cycle-long set of stories. Then I did more research, to find out about each of those cards, and what they can represent. Now I need to point out that it's a more or less basic approach. I don't go into the reverse meaning or other things, just this part.** ** If you would like the document of info I've collected and based myself on, let me know and I'll send it, since it covers the next three weeks' worth of stories. **** Lastly, in connection to the first card, **'The Fool'**, and the journey through those other cards, this entire cycle will feature, in lead or supporting form, one **Brittany S. Pierce**..._

* * *

><p><strong>"Souls Interlocked"<br>or 'The High Priestess'  
>Brittany, Brittana <strong>

There were things Santana wouldn't say… not even to her. But Brittany wanted so much just to know them, to know her… more than she already did. Every time she thought she had it figured out, she would make a turn, make a change, and then Brittany didn't know where she stood again. Every time she thought she was nearing that finish line, reaching her…

She didn't hold it against her, because she got it, to a point… This was hard for her, and as much as she wanted to take a leap there was a fear of falling… Alright, she got that… But still, how long…

Things had been shaky recently; that was the only way she knew to explain it. They were in a constant state of motion, teetering at the edge, ready to fall in, fall together, and then… they would find their footing again. Because, because… because it was safer? Because it was familiar? Because of a reflex? Or just by accident… she didn't know.

She had tried to explain to Santana, the way she felt about her, about Artie, and now they had fallen paces behind where they'd gotten. The day Santana had shown up in Glee Club and taken Karofsky's hand, announcing they were dating, Brittany had felt her heart sink like she'd done something to make this happen and now the ground had gotten solid, wouldn't break, couldn't break. It took Artie's words, those cutting words, to bring Santana back… and they could start again, and… She didn't show up. Then there was that moment, at her locker.

She'd just been going through her things, trying to remember what she was meant to take with her, when she'd heard them. She didn't turn for Jacob, but then there was her voice, her voice, Santana's voice… like a tickle at her ear that made her look back. She listened, though hearing how they talked about her relationship with Karofsky was not what she cared for… but the moment her eyes had found Santana's, she could hardly look away either, especially…

Soul mates.

When Jacob said that word, Brittany felt her eyes study every flicker, every twitch on Santana's face, and in her own head there was a small voice, chanting… _jump… jump… jump…_

She knew the expression, of course she did. Her understanding of it couldn't be challenged, but for all she'd been through, she'd never really asked herself if she had one, what it would feel like, what it would mean… It took being confronted with the question, even if it wasn't directed at her, even if it didn't involve her in any way… She heard the question and in her head the voice hadn't begun its chant that it had given an answer… _yes_… She was looking right back at Santana, and she knew it was the truth.

Santana said yes, too, but it wasn't to her or about her. It was to Jacob, about Karofsky… And like that day in Glee Club, her heart had taken a dive, holding tight to anything it found on its way and dragging it down as well. That wasn't true, never would be. Brittany knew it, and she knew from the look in her eyes Santana had known it too… But she chose the lie, chose solid ground.

Brittany wanted to yell, which was saying a lot for her… she didn't raise her voice, not like that. But in that moment, watching Santana grow further away, literally and… emotionally… Brittany wanted to just stand there, open up her lungs and ask… ask… Don't go. The last time she'd gotten anywhere close to this was not that long ago, when she'd thrown the shirt at Santana and walked away…. She had felt all these emotions well up inside her, and she couldn't take it… She just wanted Santana to wake up, and this had to be said, for her sake…

Confusion wasn't new to her, by a long shot, but this whole thing, the way they were headed, she had no idea how to get out of it. She wanted Santana to be happy, because she made her happy too… and right now her happiness was being held captive by this thing, this secret that was eating her up inside, bringing her pain… Brittany was growing powerless against it, and she hated it… she couldn't take the idea that Santana was hurting and she couldn't do a thing about it… She tried, always, but there was only so much she could do on her own. Santana had to meet her halfway. But she'd always be there… always, for her… Now she knew why…

She missed the days when things were easy for them… easier… There wasn't all this madness around them, no one was looking at them so they didn't have to worry, they could just be themselves and do whatever they wanted… But was it really better? Ignoring the possibility that they could be feeling something for one another and just have fun? Why couldn't they have both? Fun, and feelings… sounded good to her… Why did there have to be all these things in the way? She trusted Santana with everything she was, all her secrets, trusted that she would steer her in the right direction.

So maybe the best thing she could do then, the only thing, for now, would be to continue to do all she'd always done, be a good little soul mate and stand by her side, support her. Then maybe one day she would take her hand, they'd take a running start and they'd leap so far they could never return… One day… Someday… She knew now that it would happen, without a doubt, at one time or another… that was part of being soul mates, right?

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******


End file.
